Comportement irrationnel
by Tidoo
Summary: Warning : Lemon ! Interdit aux moins de seize ans ! Sosuke a encore fait exploser le lycée et Kaname est super énervée. Mais notre sergent a un super truc pour la calmer... Mais que se passetil dans le labo photo ?


**Comportement irrationnel**

Il faisait presque nuit et tous les élèves étaient rentrés depuis longtemps. Naïvement, elle avait espéré qu'il se calmerait avec le temps et comme ce genre d'incident arrivait moins souvent. Elle croyait qu'elle retrouverait une vie normale.

Mais c'était trop demander apparemment. Le sergent Otaku avait encore frappé, et la moitié de la cour avait été transformée en champ de mines. Au sens propre bien sûr. Elle avait passé les deux dernières heures à s'excuser auprès de la principale et du conseil d'administration. Heureusement pour elle, le président du conseil des élèves, Hayashimizu, avait bien pris la chose, comme toujours, et l'avait bien aidée. Mais elle ne pouvait pas l'accepter. Pourquoi fallait-il toujours qu'il prenne tout au pied de la lettre ? Une simple interdiction de marcher sur la pelouse se transformait en guerre nucléaire avec lui. Il n'y avait pas eu de blessé, mais le gardien avait été admis à l'hôpital pour tétanie et vu son niveau de stress, il n'allait pas sortir avant un bon moment. Quand l'ambulance était arrivée, il était incapable de bouger ou de parler. Il se contentait de baver, en bégayant comme un dément.

D'un autre coté, on ne pouvait pas le blâmer. Il faisait normalement son travail, il balayait l'allée quand il remarqua des traces de terre sur le gazon. Croyant à une invasion de taupes, il s'était avancé, et avait entendu le bruit fatidique. CLIC. La mine s'était enclenchée et une voix enregistrée lui expliqua qu'il lui restait dix secondes avant l'explosion, après avoir rappelé bien sûr qu'il était interdit de marcher sur la pelouse.

Le pauvre homme s'était retrouvé projeté cinq mètres plus loin, recouvert de peinture rouge et avait tout naturellement cru mourir, les jambes broyées par la détonation. Et comme toujours après cet 'incident', Kaname avait appelé par la principale pour s'expliquer. Elle n'y était pour rien, mais c'était quand même sur elle que ça tombait.

Elle sortit de la salle de réunion furieuse et particulièrement énervée. Sosuke l'attendait tranquillement pour la raccompagner. Il savait déjà que le conseil ne porterait pas plainte et Hayashimizu l'avait même félicité pour son idée, tout en lui signalant qu'il faudrait trouver un système moins effrayant à l'avenir. Il fallait dissuader avant tout. Il avait déjà quelques idées, et commença à les soumettre à sa camarade. Il n'avait pas bien interprété les signes avant coureur de colère et pensait sincèrement bien faire en lui demandant son avis. Il ne voulait pas encore paraître disproportionné dans ses actions de préventions.  
Malheureusement, Kaname ne le comprit pas ainsi, et était convaincue qu'il cherchait à la narguer. Elle s'emporta alors vivement, hurlant et tempêtant, le traitant de tous les noms et le tapant avec tout ce qu'elle avait sous la main.

Sosuke fut surpris par ce comportement, même s'il était assez fréquent chez elle. Elle était encore plus irrationnelle que d'habitude. C'est alors qu'il se souvint d'une réflexion que ses camarades lui avaient faite à propos des filles et de leurs crises d'humeur. La situation semblait correspondre aux symptômes qu'on lui avait décrits, et il jugea utile de passer à l'action.

Au moment où elle leva le bras pour le frapper, il lui attrapa le poignet et la tira vers la première pièce qu'il trouva. Kaname fut tellement surprise qu'elle oublia de protester. Il referma la porte derrière lui et lui fit signe de se taire.

Kaname sentit son cœur s'accélérer. Avait-il repéré quelque chose qui lui avait échappé ? Il ne se comportait jamais comme ça pour rien. S'il était aussi protecteur avec elle, ce n'était certainement pas sans raison.

Elle se fit plaquer contre le mur mais ne résista pas, convaincue qu'un danger imminent l'attendait. Elle prit chaud en sentant le souffle de Sosuke sur son cou et commença à rougir en réalisant combien il était proche d'elle. Elle était prise en sandwich entre son corps et le mur et n'était aucun moyen de se dégager. Elle essaya de se libérer, mais il tenait bon. Il avait posé son cartable à coté de lui et l'avait débarrassé du sien, si bien qu'elle avait les mains libres pour le repousser, mais il ne se laissait pas faire, au contraire. Plus elle tentait de gagner de la place, plus il se collait à elle. Contre toute attente, alors qu'elle commençait de plus en plus à paniquer, il l'embrassa. Elle voulait protester et demander des explications mais ses lèvres restaient irrémédiablement collées aux siennes.

Le temps qu'elle réalise pleinement ce qui se passait, elle lui rendait son baiser. Son cerveau se vida complètement et elle oublia aussi bien sa colère que sa peur, se laissant fondre au contact de son garde du corps. Rapidement elle sentit sa langue jouer sur ses lèvres et quémander l'accès à sa bouche, ce qu'elle accorda sans hésiter. Mais une fois la stupeur passée, elle retrouva ses esprits et voulut à nouveau s'échapper. Certes, elle trouvait très agréable la façon dont Sosuke l'embrassait, mais quelque chose la chipotait. Pourquoi maintenant ? Pourquoi ici ? Elle réalisa en plus qu'ils les avaient enfermés dans une salle sans fenêtre, et elle recommença à paniquer, mais pour une toute autre raison. Elle n'avait jamais imaginé qu'il puisse avoir un comportement de ce genre, n'ayant jamais montré le moindre intérêt pour sa personne, ni pour les filles en général, mais de ce qu'elle découvrait maintenant, il était clair qu'il devait s'y connaître même s'il n'en parlait pas.

En plus de s'attaquer à sa bouche, ses mains parcourraient son corps, descendant ses bras, attrapant ses hanches pour l'appuyer un peu plus contre le mur puis remontant sur son ventre avant d'entamer une lente ascension…

Elle réussit à se dégager un peu et dans un souffle demanda : « Sosuke qu'est-ce que tu… »

Sa phrase fut interrompue par ses lèvres. Il l'embrassa encore sur la bouche puis se décalait doucement vers sa joue et lui murmura à l'oreille : « Détends-toi… » Il continua son parcours sur son cou, laissant des marques rouges là où ses dents étaient passées. En plus des baisers, il avait commencé à lui mordiller l'oreille et tout le chemin descendant jusqu'au col de sa veste. Elle avait beau essayer de garder son calme, elle n'avait pu s'empêcher de pencher la tête pour lui offrir un meilleur accès.

Elle le sentit défaire les boutons de son uniforme et son cœur s'emballe encore une fois. Ca ne pouvait pas arriver, pas comme ça. Pas Sosuke. Elle se débattit un peu et reprit son interrogatoire.

« Mais qu'est-ce qui te prend ? Sosuke ? On ne peut pas… Enfin, pas ici… Et tu… je n'ai… » Sa veste tomba sur le sol dans un bruit sourd. Il ne l'écoutait absolument pas. Il entreprit de défaire le ruban que nouait le haut de son chemisier et il ne tarda pas à rejoindre la veste. Ses mains se séparèrent alors, une s'aventura sur sa cuisse, pendant que l'autre se perdait sur sa nuque, la soutenant pendant qu'il continuait ses assauts. Il avait commencé pour la calmer, mais ne pensait pas que cette méthode fonctionnerait aussi bien. Ni qu'il l'apprécierait autant. Il avait choisi le labo photo pour sa petite expérience parce qu'il savait que la pièce n'avait aucune fenêtre et qu'une fois la porte fermée, il était impossible de l'ouvrir de l'extérieur. Ils étaient donc parfaitement en sécurité et il pouvait mener à bien sa mission. Simplement il ne s'attendait pas à la trouver si plaisante. Le corps de Kaname était parfait, sa chaleur irradiait vers lui et sa peau avait un goût épicé qu'il trouvait absolument délicieux. Même s'il savait qu'il aurait du s'arrêter, vu qu'elle avait retrouvé son calme, il n'en avait aucune envie. Au contraire. Il en voulait encore plus. De sa peau, de ses lèvres, de sa chaleur. Il la voulait elle, et il la voulait maintenant. C'était une sensation nouvelle pour lui, mais il était loin de la trouver désagréable. Sa main remonta sous sa jupe, agrippant sa cuisse jusqu'à trouver sa petite culotte.

Cette fois Kaname ne tint plus, elle devait l'arrêter.

« Sosuke… » Sa voix suppliait mais son corps disait exactement le contraire. Son bassin se plaqua contre le sien, son ventre devenant brûlant de désir, et elle remarqua même qu'elle avait un bras enroulé autour de son cou. Elle se détacha et le regarda dans les yeux.

Qu'est-ce qui se passait ? Etait-il vraiment sur le point de… Non, il ne pouvait pas avoir ce genre d'idée. Pas pour elle. Elle n'était qu'une mission, rien de plus.

Sosuke vit la détresse dans son regard et voulut la rassurer. Il écarta une mèche de cheveux de son visage et posa son front sur le sien. Il devait retrouver son calme et ne pas la brusquer.

« Je suis désolé… Je croyais que ça te plaisait… » Elle avait l'air d'apprécier jusque là, mais visiblement elle avait un problème. Il commença à avoir peur. Et si tout ce qu'on lui avait dit n'avait été qu'une plaisanterie de plus ? Effectivement il l'avait calmée d'une certaine façon, mais il ne voulait pas lui faire de mal, ni l'effrayer.

La pièce était dans l'obscurité presque totale, seulement éclairée par une lampe rouge de sécurité, si bien qu'il ne put pas la voir rougir. Oui elle aimait ce qu'il lui faisait, un peu trop même, c'était bien là son problème.

« Non, je… oui… Je ne sais pas, Sosuke, c'est un peu rapide je crois… » Elle essaya de le repousser une fois de plus, mais il ne bougea pas. Il attrapa ses bras pour les bloquer d'une main et de l'autre lui prit le menton. Il allait tenter le tout pour le tout.

« Je ne te forcerai pas, Kana, mais je dois savoir. Si c'est non, on en reste là. » Il la regardait intensément et elle se sentait à nouveau fondre. Il avait ce coté autoritaire et sûr de lui qui le rendait tellement sexy. Elle ne pouvait pas nier qu'elle n'avait aucune envie de s'arrêter et qu'elle adorait ce qu'il y avait entre eux. Mais une partie d'elle-même avait peur de ce qui allait se passer s'il continuait. Cette partie disparut si tôt que les mots franchirent ses lèvres.

« Kana, j'ai envie de toi… » Etait-ce le fait qu'il l'appelle deux fois par son prénom, et même par un diminutif, ou qu'il la tienne de cette façon, ou la lueur dans son regard qui lui disait qu'il était sincère, ou simplement le fait qu'il avoue être humain, elle n'en savait rien, mais à ce moment-là, ce qu'elle savait c'était que l'envie était réciproque et elle le lui fit comprendre. Elle dégagea un de ses bras, passa sa main dans ses cheveux et l'embrassa. Il libéra l'autre et reprit où il en était.

Dès qu'il passa ses doigts sous sa cuisse, elle enroula ses jambes autour de sa taille, profitant de son appui sur le mur pour ne pas le déséquilibrer. Pendant qu'il s'intéressait à ses jambes, elle rattrapa son retard et s'attaqua à son cou. Rapidement sa veste rejoignit la sienne et elle déboutonna même les premiers boutons de sa chemise. Elle le sentit frissonner quand elle glissa sa langue le long de sa jugulaire et ne put retenir un sourire. Sosuke Sagara, soldat d'élite et adolescent imperturbable tremblait sous ses assauts. Elle continua son petit jeu un moment jusqu'à ce qu'elle-même ne perde le contrôle. Il explorait son corps avec application. Une main était entièrement sous sa jupe à étudier la courbe parfaite de ses fesses, pendant que l'autre ouvrait son chemisier à la recherche d'un accès à sa peau. Du bout des doigts, il dessina les contours de son soutien-gorge avant de caresser pleinement ses seins à travers le tissu. Il était fasciné par le spectacle qu'elle offrait. Sa tête appuyée sur le mur, ses cheveux en bataille et ses lèvres rougies par les baisers qu'elle lui avait donnés. Sans compter son chemiser défait, sa jupe à moitié relevée et son sourire ravi.

Il s'empara de sa gorge et entama une descente vers sa dernière protection de coton. Pendant qu'il attaquait sa poitrine, elle emmêlait ses doits dans ses cheveux, trouvant subitement cette masse ébouriffée très intéressante. Un premier gémissement franchit ses lèvres comme il léchait la pointe de son sein. Une vague de désir le submergea. Les bruits qu'elle faisait étaient légers et doux, mais contenaient une puissance érotique incalculable. Il remonta vers ses lèvres et sentit ses mains se promener sous sa chemise. Elle avait repéré les holsters sous son épaule et sur sa hanche, mais n'avait pas essayé de les enlever. A la place, elle les contourna, et s'appliqua à mémoriser le dessin de ses muscles. Il avait la peau étonnamment douce pour un soldat, et elle appréciait particulièrement de sentir enfin le corps d'athlète qu'elle avait eu maintes fois l'occasion d'observer.

De son coté, il avait trouvé un nouveau terrain de jeu entre ses jambes. Sa main avait fini d'explorer ses cuisses et ses fesses et s'aventurait le long de sa culotte, découvrant avec plaisir une certaine humidité. Rapidement, il glissa sous le tissu, et vérifia directement qu'elle avait envie de lui comme il avait envie d'elle.

Kaname fut surprise de sentir ses doigts s'égarer ainsi, mais ne se plaignit pas. Elle rougit un peu en découvrant son esprit pionnier, mais le laissa faire. Il étudiait le terrain, caressant doucement ses lèvres, avant de trouver un point particulièrement sensible. Il frôla son clitoris et elle ne put retenir un gémissement. Visiblement satisfait de sa découverte, il continua son étude, essayant plusieurs approche avant de s'enfoncer en elle. Cette fois, le gémissement fut nettement plus fort, mais contrairement à ce qu'il craignait, il n'était pas plaintif. Il commença de lents va et vient avec son doigt, suivant le rythme saccadé de sa respiration. Il écoutait attentivement le moindre de ses soupirs pour s'adapter au mieux à ses envies.

Kaname perdait la tête. On lui avait toujours raconté que la première fois était douloureuse, et très franchement, elle avait peur, mais quand elle le sentit en elle, elle oublia toutes ses appréhensions. Certes, ce n'était pas encore 'pour de vrai', mais ce qu'il faisait avec sa main était tellement plaisant qu'elle ne pouvait concevoir d'avoir mieux un jour. Il appuyait juste là où il fallait quand il le fallait et elle avait la sensation que son ventre irradiait de plaisir. Elle aurait voulu crier, lui dire combien elle aimait ce qu'il lui faisait, mais sa gorge restait nouée. Elle s'accrochait à lui, le griffant à travers sa chemise, et l'embrassant à perdre haleine. Soudain, dans un éclair de lucidité elle demanda :

« Dis-moi que tu as un moyen de protection parce que je n'ai pas l'intention de me contenter de ça ! »

Sosuke sourit et répondit simplement : « Dans ma trousse de secours, dans la poche de ma veste. »

« Tu avais tout prévu… » Elle lui jeta un regard malicieux alors qu'il rougissait. Au point où ils en étaient, c'était plutôt mal venu, mais il ne pouvait pas se retenir.

Il continua de laisser ses doigts en elle pour la préparer au mieux, mais elle finit par insister. Elle avait vraiment envie de lui. Elle se décrocha de ses hanches et profita qu'il fouillait sa veste pour se débarrasser de sa culotte. Elle aurait aussi put enlever le reste, mais sa pudeur dominait. Elle ne se sentait pas prête à être nue devant lui, surtout qu'il était encore complètement habillé.

Ils se remirent en position et elle l'aida à défaire sa ceinture. L'appréhension revenait. Avait-elle vraiment bien fait de s'embarquer dans une histoire pareille ? Etait-il seulement conscient qu'elle n'avait jamais fait une chose pareille ? Et comment pouvait-il être aussi à l'aise avec tout ça ? Toutes ces questions se mélangeaient dans sa tête, mais dès qu'elle leva les yeux sur lui, elle comprit. Il était aussi perdu qu'elle. Peut-être même plus parce que les sentiments étaient nouveaux pour lui.

Quelque part Kaname fut rassurée de le voir aussi inquiet qu'elle. Elle allait lui faire découvrir quelque chose de nouveau, même si elle n'était pas experte en la matière. Quelque chose d'unique et de typiquement humain. Elle lui sourit, et tout en le débarrassant de son caleçon lui murmura : « C'est ma première fois… »

Il l'embrassa, un peu surpris, et répondit simplement : « Moi aussi. »

Elle déchira l'emballage et lui tendit le préservatif. Elle n'osait pas le regarder, terrifiée par son anatomie, mais la curiosité l'emporta et elle baissa les yeux pour le voir enfiler sa 'protection'. Elle prit appui sur ses hanches pour se redresser et se plaça délicatement au-dessus de lui. Le moment fatidique approchait. Mélange de désir et d'angoisse. Son cœur battait à tout rompre, mais elle sentit aussi celui de Sosuke. Visiblement, il partageait son appréhension. Pour se rassurer, il l'embrassa encore, et sans même sans rendre compte, elle glissa lentement autour de lui.

Il la pénétra en douceur et ce ne fut que quand son bassin buta sur le sien qu'elle réalisa ce qui s'était passé. Il était en elle et elle n'avait pas souffert. Elle était presque déçue de ne rien ressentir. Elle lui sourit et contre toute attente, il lui rendit son sourire. Il commença prudemment, pour ne pas lui faire mal, mais il comprit très vite qu'elle appréciait ce qu'il faisait. Il s'appliqua alors à calquer son rythme sur celui de respiration et comme avant avec ses doigts, il s'accorda à ses soupirs. La sensation était époustouflante mais il devait garder le contrôle pour ne pas la décevoir. Kaname fut stupéfaite par ce qui se passait entre ses jambes. Si les premières impressions avaient été plaisantes, ce n'était rien en comparaison avec le sentiment de plénitude qui l'habitait maintenant. A chaque coup de bassin elle se sentait plus femme, le désir se répandait dans son ventre, pulsait dans ses veines jusque dans tout son corps. Une fois encore, elle s'agrippa à Sosuke, étouffant ses gémissements dans son cou, lui murmurant son prénom d'une façon qu'il n'avait jamais entendu.

Lui-aussi sentait son ventre chauffer. Le plaisir montait en lui et il savait qu'il ne tiendrait plus très longtemps. Il avait de plus en plus de mal à se maîtriser, et quand elle se resserra autour de lui, il perdit pied. Une explosion de lumière, bien plus forte et extraordinaire que tout ce qu'il avait ressentit jusqu'alors. Même les plus fortes poussées d'adrénaline au combat ne pouvaient rivaliser avec ce qui venait de lui arriver. Au même moment, Kaname plongea dans son cou, le mordant pour ne pas crier et elle ferma les yeux pour savourer ce qui se passait au fond d'elle.

Sosuke resta silencieux, essayant de retrouver ses esprits et son souffle, tout en sentant Kaname trembler. Il s'inquiéta, mais elle lui sourit et dit simplement :  
« J'ai un début de crampe… »

Elle s'étira un peu et reposa ses pieds au sol, se décrochant par la même occasion. Il n'avait aucune envie de séparer d'elle, le poids de son corps lui manquait déjà, et il ressentait un vide là où elle s'appuyait quelques secondes auparavant. Kaname, elle, avait froid. Maintenant privé de la chaleur de Sosuke, elle prenait conscience de son accoutrement. Elle se rhabilla rapidement et remit sa veste en frissonnant.

« Ca ne va pas ? » Sosuke paraissait réellement inquiet et elle ne put retenir un sourire.

« J'ai un peu froid, je crois qu'on devrait rentrer… » Il acquiesça et lui tendit son cartable. Puis il ouvrit la porte et la laissa passer. Un silence pesant s'installa entre eux. Comment en étaient-ils arrivés là ? Ils quittèrent l'enceinte du lycée et se dirigèrent comme d'habitude vers la gare. Aucun des deux ne savaient quoi dire et tout le trajet se fit dans le plus grand silence. Ce n'est qu'arrivés en bas de son immeuble que Kaname retrouva l'usage de la parole. Elle sourit et dit tranquillement : « J'aime bien quand tu m'appelles Kana. »

Il rougit un peu, comprenant qu'il n'avait pas été aussi silencieux qu'il le croyait. Elle l'embrassa rapidement sur la joue et disparut vers son appartement. Finalement, cette méthode avait du bon. Non seulement elle était calmée, mais ça la mettait de bonne humeur. Il pourrait certainement la réutiliser la prochaine fois qu'elle deviendrait irrationnelle…

¤¤¤¤

_Ca faisait un moment que ça me trottait dans la tête. Les personnages sont un peu OOC, mais j'ai fait de mon mieux pour les faire coller à l'histoire. Et je crois crédible que Kaname se laisse faire si Sosuke prend les choses en main. Et que Sosuke prenne les choses en main parce qu'on lui a dit que les filles étaient hystériques et irrationnelles parce qu'en manque. Je vous laisse trouvé qui se cache derrière ce 'on'… J'aurai peut-être pu faire mieux, mais je voulais tellement me débarrasser de cette idée que je n'ai pas trop pris la peine d'y réfléchir. _  
_Et je déteste toutes les histoires sur la premières fois des filles avec leurs conneries sur la douleur et l'hymen à déchirer, donc pas de ça chez moi !! Amis du masochisme, allez voir ailleurs, c'est pas plus douloureux pour une fille, du moment qu'on sait s'y prendre en douceur (et qu'on s'applique un peu au début). Bon j'arrête sur les cours d'éducation sexuelle, c'était pas le propos._


End file.
